User blog:Holhol1235/The Adventures of the Treasure Hunters RP: The Story Begins...
Okay, so this is my SECOND RP EVER! My first was the Annoying Orange Roleplay! Okay, this RP has been inspired by the Uncharted series, but, I didn't want to have one of the other, like, video game RP's. Then, I thought about The Blankyjet Crew, and thought, hey, why I don't make one of those origanial like thingies, and thus, TREASURE HUNTERS WAS BORN! With Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup *slapped* Sorry... Anyways, this is just first of many chapters, with each chapter having a differnt storyline. Okay, so, the story goes like this... Holli, a famous explorer, learned of a treasure somewhere in the Arbah Jungles ((yeah, it's made up)). But from the stories she's heard, she can't do it alone. So she started The Treasure Hunters Organization, those who can travel with her on countless adventures, brace the drama, expirence the comedy, fight off theives, and most importantly, find the treasure. Okay, so, here are the characters we have so far... The Treasure Hunters The group formed by Holli. The Treasure Hunters are a team of people in search for gold. *Name: Holli Controled By: Holli Appearnce: Brown hair, down to shoulder. A green vest, wearing blue jeans. The jeans ripped a little. Role: The founder of the Treasure Hunters. The respected among many adventurers, the one who thinks of all the adventures, and guides her team very well. Bio: The world famous explorer in search for gold, Holli have founded the Treasure Hunters in search for treasure with her team. Looking for more members, Holli will be in search for drama, adventure, action, and the time of her life. *Name: Hikari Controlled by: Hikari/Kinz Appearance: Look here, but with an outfit similar to Blanky's kingdom outfit. Role: Friend of Holli's, Treasure Hunter Bio: A treasure hunter, and a friend of Holli's. She loves to find treasure, and hopes to make the Treasure Hunters rich someday. *Name: Blanky Elius Controlled By: BlankyXP Appearance: ''' BUT IN A MORE PIRATEY OUTFIT!!! Too lazy to describe it. '''Role: Mercenary/Treasure Hunter thingy Bio: A rather eccentric but loyal friend of Holli's that loves adventure. Can be a little greedy at times. Very lazy and loves to sleep often. Name: Ufarious, or Ufa for short. (I haven't a clue how I thought of this name. But you pronounce it you-fair-ee-us, the nickname is you-fuh) Controlled by: Me, of course. Appearance: Pale skinned, long-and-lanky, has messy-ish blond hair that goes to about neck-length, big blue eyes, wears a piratey-kinda-outfit. Role: Ditto. Bio: A knowledgeable and sarcastic adventurer who tends to his businesses in the most relaxed manner. He is usually quite philosophical about anything that comes about and responds to it in an uncaring tone. But when in a dangerous situation he gets serious and tries to take matters into his own hands to "get things done right." Name: Sky Skyler Controlled by: Sky Apperance: A purple sweater with a green buster inside. Denim shorts and black converse. Also short dark blond hair. Role: Holli's friend/ Explorer. Bio: When she was 5, Sky got into the explorers life, still she found a ostrich. Now, she has 15, and joins with to Holli to find the Treasure..also with the chance to be famous around the world. Name: Ostrich. (Cuz he is a ostrich) Controled By: Sky Apperance: A normal Ostrich, with long neck, and runs fast. Role: Sky's friend/ Explorer assistant. Bio: Ostrich is just an ostrich. He has not much to say, but he is always with Sky in her adventures. Somewhat polite to everyone and a good bird.)) Name: Gemma Controlled by: Gemma Appearence: blonde long hair with blue highlights, her hair reaches her shoulders and her hair Is layered, wears a pink shoulder top (the top like a t shirt but it starts at the shoulder) and white jeans. She has pink beady eyes Role: Treasure Hunter employee. Bio: A 12 year old who's very mature and sweet. She is very dramatic and makes a big thing out of nothing. She loves adventures and would love to find some treasure Name: Kogasa Controled By: Kogasa Beatrice Apperance: Black hair in a slashy style with bangs, cat ears and cat tail, still thinkin' about the outfit... Role: Explorer Bio: A catgirl who's secretley a mage. Selfish and fancies treasure alot, so she's willing to get any kinds even if it involves attacking others. Name: Ange Controlled By: Kogasa Beatrice Apperance: SEE: BlankyJet Triquel, look around the comments, if you see the pic of the girl with bunny ears, that's her. <3 SHE BE LIKE HIGH SCHOOL RP ANGE. Role: Kogasa's robot assisstant Bio: A friendly robot who was made by an old man who lost his daughter. She's traveling with Kogasa, so Ange can sell the treasure for Ange and her creator to get rich The Death Stalkers The rivial team of the Treasure Hunters, the Death Stalkers are a group of villians wanting to stop Holli and her team from completeing her task. *Name: Amanda Jane Controlled By: Secret Appearance: Has black long hair past her shoulders, brown sparkly eyes, wears pink lipstick, tan skin, freckles, and a pink-and white dress. Role: Leader of the Death Stalkers. Bio: An enemy of the Treasure Hunters, she wants to stop them from finding the gold no matter what... But sometimes good things just come out of her mouth even though she's evil. Name: Riot Controlled By: Riot Appearance: He has red and black armor and has the head of the guy oon the cover of MySims Agents. Role: Co-Leader Bio: Riot is a mercenary who joined the Death Strikers to show people that he is one of the most dangerous people on earth. Name: Ethan Controlled by: Virus Appearance: Ethan_Sonic_RP_Treasure_Hunter.png Role: Member of the Death Stalkers, only to spite his cousin Bio: A strange guy with a knack for treasure. He joined the Death Stalkers to spite his cousin, Hikari. Name:' Oscar Helium Katchum Controlled by: Tdi Appearance: A Tanned skin tone, Red Hat, Short Black Hair, Blue Jacket, Black Pants, Yellow Shoes, wears Backpack Role: A guy who Amanda forced into the group, a person who gets supplies Bio: Oscar Helium Katchum is a nice guy who does things nice. But when Amanda forced him into his group, he is now forceivly mean Name: Puffles Controlled by: Puffles Rule Apperance: I'll explain this later because I'm lazy. Role: Helper Bio: Is on the bad side, but a little dumb for example: helping the good people. Random People Met Along The Way This is for people met along the way, such as, people met in a village, or another explorer not in the two major groups, or just randomness. Name: Jamie Controlled By: Secret Appearance: Has Violet's hairstyle from MS Kingdom but is brown and much longer, same facial features as Amanda Jane but with pale skin, a palm tree barrette in her hair, and a brown raggedy dress. Role: A peasant girl who somehow helps the Treasure Hunters if they're in a hunch. And as described by people in her village, is a very pretty girl. Bio: She is very smart and serious. Jamie doesn't like it when people are making a lot of noise. She is also Amanda Jane's long-lost cousin but never tells people that Name: Sonya (This is not my real name by the way) Controlled by: Midnight Appearance: very long dark brown hair, piercing green/gray eyes, light skin. Wears a black tank top, army green cargo pants, back boots (but the pants aren't tucked into them), and black gloves. Role: Rogue treasure hunter/adventurer Bio: a loner adventurer, she meets both teams. She decides to join neither of them but to help them out if she sees them. Is leaning towards going the Death Stalkers, but is hesitant because one, she isn't exactly evil, and two, she hates to work in groups. Also, she is very cunning and smart, so she is rarely outsmarted. Name: Rosy Controlled by: Riot Appearance: Green eyes, black shirt,black pants black hair in ponytail pale skin black mask and a silver sword Role: Guardian Bio: Rosy is a girl who was lost in the jungle at a few months old and was taken care of the guardians of the Abrah Treasure. She now guards it and will not let anyone pass Name: Courtney Controlled By: Tdi Appearnace: Lazy, so go to this link [1] Role: Adventurer lost in jungle or where ever they are. Will help both teams equally Bio: Courtney will do anything to get out of -insert place here-! She has her Student Body Election to get to! Why is she even here, anyways? Name: Joey Controlled By: Joey Apearance: Black hair, red eyes, wears sandals, black and red shirt, and black pants, also a ninja headband. Role: unknown Bio: A 16 year old boy who is looking for a job. will do anything for peaches, and will go crazy if called short. will risk life to save his family and friends and teammates Rules For Making A Character Okay, this is the way to fill it out. Group: "Insert group or Random People Met Along The Way here Name: "Inesert Name Here. Controled By: "Inesert Your Name Here" Apperance: Role: Bio: Okay, you get the idea. You can controll 1-3 characters, too! Rules For The RP Well, this is required by, any RP, so... *No cursing *No killing *No firing *If you're going off topic, type in (( )) Okay, let's begin! Category:Blog posts